Itine
by theSilence
Summary: AU. Yaoi. The GW characters are placed on a ship to America. Chapter 10: Are they ever going to reach America? Not in this chapter.
1. On The Docks

Itine  


* * *

  
  
"Come on Quatre! We're late enough as it is!" Iria hollered as she dragged her brother by the arm to the docks. Quatre struggled to keep up with the woman with a small suitcase in one hand, jacked and violin case in the other, and all the while trying to keep his glasses from falling off the bridge of his nose. He and his older sister were finally returning home after studying two and a half years in Europe, that is if they made it to their ship on time.   
  
"Slow down Iria! I can hardly keep up!" The younger blonde called to his sister.   
  
"We're almost there!"   
  
The two finally reached their dock, only to see a huge crowd and an empty ship. Iria and Quatre stopped once they reached the edge of the crowd.   
  
"Why isn't anyone boarding?" Quatre asked.   
  
"I don't know…" Iria stood on the tips of her toes to see if anything had happened. She strolled up to a stranger with a small black ponytail pulled to the back of his head and tapped him softly on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, but what's the hold up?"   
  
The man turned around and looked at the blonde woman standing before him. His features revealed the man to be somewhat exotic while scholarly at the same time.   
  
"There seems to be a mix-up with weight calculations." The man said. "The cargo plus the weight of all the passengers can't be contained by that ship alone. It's typical for an Englishman to make such a mistake." He emphasized his statement with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Don't mind him. He criticizes anything and _every_thing." A woman stepped in, taking her place beside her companion. "I'm Chang Sally, and this is my husband Wufei." The man with the black hair gave a slight nod.   
  
"I'm Iria Winner," Iria introduced, holding out a hand to Sally and Wufei. They both shook. "And this is my brother, Quatre."   
  
"How do you do?" he said shyly, shaking their hands.   
  
"Well, I'd be much better if I were on my way to America right about now." Sally laughed.   
  
"So what happens now?" Iria asked.   
  
"The captain is arranging another ship to take the passengers while this ship takes the cargo and a select number of passengers." Wufei stated. "I suspect that it'll only be an hour of so off of our scheduled departure."   
  
"That means another hour away from home…" Quatre sighed. The small blonde longed to return home to his mother. Had Iria not accompanied him in Europe, he would have returned a long time ago.   
  
"He's just a little home sick." Iria explained. "We've been away from home for two years to study the lifestyle in Europe."   
  
"Same with us." Sally said. "We're heading to the Americas to study their ways." She turned to Quatre. "Don't worry, love. You'll be home in no time." She have Quatre an assuring smile in which he returned. She turned back to Iria and engaged her in a conversation about their travels. Wufei joined in aw well, and the three were soon lost in a deep discussion about English hospitality.   
  
Quatre watched the couple carefully. Wufei seemed to be serious about all he spoke of, clearly trying to prove whatever points he tries to make. Sally, in Quatre's eyes, seemed to be the opposite of her companion. She seemed very relaxed and laughed every now and again at a comment made be her spouse even when he's being serious. But even though they had their differences, love was still clearly shining within each other's eyes. They appeared to be a perfect example of yin and yang.   
  
'I wonder if I'll ever find what they have…' Quatre thought.   
  
He began to scan the crowd. Being small in size, Quatre couldn't really see past the back of everyone's head. He spotted a boy his age with a very long braid that went a little bit past his hip. Quatre noted that this boy was filled with energy, always wearing a broad grin that made his violet eyes twinkle. Quatre turned his attention to a very burly man whose face was hidden by a thick beard. His attention was then caught be three giggling girls who walked off, pointing at someone or something in the distance. Quatre then spotted a man in the back of the crowd. He was sitting at a table, concentrating on something Quatre couldn't see. His face was partially hidden behind a mask of chestnut brown bangs, giving this man an air of mystery.   
  
Quatre blinked, his jaw dropping slightly. 'He's gorgeous…' 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters.  
  
Itine is short for itinerant which means 'travels from place to place'. I made a change to this chapter since one reviewer pointed out that Sally would be introduced as Chang Sally. There...I fixed it. 


	2. Boarding the Ships

Itine  


* * *

  
  
'I leave home early only to endure this…what a bunch of crock.' Trowa Barton thought. After five months in France and one in England, Trowa felt that it was time to return home to California. But as soon as he arrived to the docks, he was told that no one was to be boarding the ship to America just yet. And so, here he was sitting at a table just outside of the crowds.   
  
A sudden feeling of being watched washed over the brunette so he turned to see a small blonde boy, eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Trowa's breath is caught in his throat as he gazes at this boy.   
  
'Wow…' Trowa thought, trying his best to keep his jaw from dropping allowing his drool to drench himself. The blonde's cheeks grew pink before looking away, obviously embarrassed about being caught in the act of staring. Trowa simply smiled and continued to watch the blonde. He watched as the boy bit his lip and began to fidget under the watchful eyes of the brunette. Trowa smiled once more as the blonde began to look anywhere other than in his direction.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!"   
  
Trowa snapped back into the world at the sound of someone shouting. He assumed by the man's outfit that he was the captain.   
  
"May I have your attention please?" The captain waited until the crowd quieted down before continuing. Once he had everyone's attention, the captain continued. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but we now have things in order. The cargo, your luggage, and about fifty selected groups will be boarding the Lafayette, the ship at dock 25. The rest of you will be boarding Itine at dock 26. We will be arriving at the same port as planned and for your convenience, you're all allowed a night's stay at the Hilton upon arrival. Are there any questions?"   
  
"Yeah! Do we get free meals at that Hilton place?" the boy with the braid asked.   
  
"I'm sorry, but with the number of you here, there are no free meals at the Hilton. Any other questions?"   
  
"Yes!" called out another voyager. "How do we know which ship we're on?"   
  
"My crew and myself have already sorted that out. If no crewmember had approached you in the past twenty minutes, you will be riding on the Itine. Any other questions?" No one called out. "All right. Now, if you'll all please head off to your designated ship, we'll be on our way."   
  
Trowa turned his attention back to where the blonde boy way. Much to his disappointment, the blonde had already disappeared into the crowd. Trowa sighed and stood from his table. He picked up a small suitcase and began to walk towards dock 26.   
  
"Oy!! Trowa!!" A familiar voice called out. Trowa turned around to see the braided boy bound up to him with another boy linked to his arm.   
  
"Hello Duo. Heero." Trowa said when the two stood before him.   
  
"I didn't know you were going home, Trowa. I thought you'd be staying in England a bit longer." Duo smiled.   
  
Trowa shrugged. "I changed my mind."   
  
"We've decided to pay 'ol Treize a visit. Isn't that right schnookums?" Duo asked turning to Heero.   
  
"Hn." The cobalt-eyed boy responded.   
  
Duo simply smiled and kissed Heero on the cheek. Trowa always thought that the two were perfect for one another. Duo would bring happiness to Heero while Heero made sure that Duo didn't get into too much trouble.   
  
"Care to join us, Mr. Barton?" Duo asked. Trowa shrugged again.   
  
The three made their way to line up at dock 26. Duo talked enough for the three of them as Trowa and Heero walked in silence. Trowa, although grateful to have his friends with him, didn't want to feel like a third wheel during the trip. It was always awkward when the two decided to be "close" in his company.   
  
Trowa sighed and glanced up to see the blonde boy from earlier board the ship. He smiled to himself and thought 'maybe it won't have to be so awkward after all…'   
  
Up ahead, the blonde sneezed. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW boys. I own the captain! Go captain! Yah! O_o*  
  
Um. I don't really have any notes for this chapter. So until next time! 


	3. A Playful Heero

Itine  


* * *

  
  
"Bless you." Iria said, turning to her brother.   
  
"Thanks." Quatre smiled.   
  
"Someone must be thinking of you, Quatre." Sally said, glancing over her shoulder to look at the small blonde.   
  
"Huh?" Quatre asked, confused.   
  
"It's a silly superstition Sally's obsessed with." Wufei stated.   
  
"It's not silly. And I'm not obsessed." Sally argued.   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "It simply states that if one sneezes, he or she is being thought of."   
  
"Oh. I guess it's nice think of it that way." Quatre replied.   
  
The four soon found their way to their rooms located on the third deck. Iria's room was next to Quatre's while Sally and Wufei settled into the room across the hall. They arranged to have dinner together later that night, as well as participate in the dace after dinner.   
  
In his room, Quatre plopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. "I wonder if he's here…" Quatre mumbled to himself. He pulled off his glasses, rolled onto his stomach and smiled into his pillow. 'If Sally's superstition were true, people would think that he has a cold…' Quatre sat up and reached for his violin. He began to play _Claire de Lune_ until he heard a knock on his door.   
  
"Hey Cat. Don't start that now. Don't you wanna see us depart?" Iria called through the door. Quatre smiled at his sister's idea and put away his violin. He opened his door, only to have Iria grab his arm to hurry to the first deck. They made their way to the edge of the boat and looked at the sea of faces below.   
  
* * *   
  
On the fourth deck, Duo was knocking on Trowa's door.   
  
"Oy! Don't you wanna see the departure?"   
  
"No." Trowa replied, monotonously. He was already comfy on his bed, thinking about the blonde boy.   
  
"Suit yourself! We'll come get you for dinner!"   
  
Trowa heard Duo and Heero walk off before he sighed.   
  
"If only I saw his eyes…then I could dream about him properly…" Trowa found himself grinning, an action he hardly ever did in public. "I hope to God that he's gay…" Trowa sighed once more. "And if he's not…" He rolled over and groaned into his pillow.   
  
* * *   
  
A booming horn was heard throughout the entire ship, signaling Itine's departure.   
  
Duo waved frantically to the crowd below him with a huge grin on his face as Heero struggled to keep his boyfriend from falling overboard.   
  
"Goodbye, England!" Duo roared. "I'll miss you! But not as much as you'll miss me!!"   
  
As soon as the docks were out of sight, Duo calmed down.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Heero asked.   
  
"When's dinner?"   
  
"Duo, it's five. Dinner won't be server until another hour or so."   
  
"But I'm hungry." Duo pouted. "I wanna eat something."   
  
Heero grinned mischievously. "I know something you could eat."   
  
Knowing what his lover meant, Duo smiled back. "Oh…is that so?"   
  
"Yes…but you'll have to catch me first." And with that, Heero dashed away from the braided boy.   
  
Duo followed close behind, overjoyed at his love's unusual playfulness. "I'm gonna get you, Heero!"   
  
"You wish!" Heero looked over his shoulder to flash Duo his grin. Bad idea. Heero crashed right into some unknown person. "Oh Jesus. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking…" Heero sputtered. He clambered off and sat on his knees to look at whom he collided with.   
  
Heero's victim was propped up on one elbow, eyes shut and rubbing the back of his head. Heero simply stared.   
  
"Owww…."   
  
"Quatre?" Heero said, somewhat unsure if his eyes were or were not playing a trick on him.   
  
Quatre opened his eyes and looked at his assailant. "Heero?"   
  
The other boy simply grinned.   
  
"Heero!" Quatre squealed, throwing his arms around his friend's neck. Heero hugged Quatre back, gently.   
  
By this time, Duo had caught up to them, having stopped because he was laughing at Heero's mishap. The braided boy cleared his throat and patted Heero on the head. Heero and Quatre looked at Duo and stood.   
  
"Duo, this is Quatre. Quatre, Duo." Heero introduced.   
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Quatre smiled, sticking his hand out.   
  
Duo slowly shook Quatre's hand, looking at the boy suspiciously. "Charmed, I'm sure…"   
  
"Don't be an ass, Duo. Quatre's my little brother."   
  
"Your wha? I thought you were an only child."   
  
"Not brothers by blood. We grew up together. Neither of us have any brothers so we became each other's brother." Quatre nodded in agreement.   
  
"Oh, hello then!" Duo exclaimed in his usual cheerful voice. "I'm Duo Maxwell, Heero's life partner."   
  
Quatre blinked and looked at Heero. "Heero? Your life partner? You found someone?" Quatre asked eagerly.   
  
"Mm-hmm." Heero nodded, holding Duo close.   
  
"Wow! I'm so happy for you. For you both." Quatre smiled at his friend's luck.   
  
"So Quatre," Duo said, placing an arm around Quatre's shoulders as they walked. "Do you have any embarrassing stories about Heero?"   
  
"_Do_ I?" Quatre beamed. "Heero has embarrassed himself enough times to last him a _lifetime_."   
  
Duo roared with laughter. "Hey Heero, I like this kid already!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "I thought you were hungry, Duo."   
  
"Oh yeah!" Duo said thoughtfully. "Speaking of hungry, why don't you join us for dinner, Quatre?"   
  
"I'd love to, but I can't. Iria and I already have plans with the people we met earlier today."   
  
"Iria's here as well?" Heero asked.   
  
"Yeah. She'd be happy to see you, Heero."   
  
"Who's Iria?" Duo asked, confused.   
  
"My sister. I bet she's got more stories that I do."   
  
"Perfect! We'll see you at the dance then, right?"   
  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Quatre glanced at his watch. "Oh shoot. I'm supposed to meet Iria right now. Heero, it was great seeing you again. Duo, it was a pleasure meeting you. Congrats and I gotta go! Bye!" Quatre waved at the couple before heading off to meet with his sister.   
  
"Cute kid. I like him." Duo said.   
  
"And so does everyone else he's met. He always seems to get on everyone's good side."   
  
"Not surprising, the charmer that he is. Too sweet to disappoint."   
  
"And that's why I wanted to be his brother."   
  
Duo looked at Heero, confusion written on his forehead. "Huh?"   
  
"I never wanted to see Quatre get hurt. By anything or anyone."   
  
"Awww. I never thought my Heero cared so much."   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Heero…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm still hungry…" Duo flashed Heero an evil grin before Heero dashed away once more. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Boo. I don't own the GW boys. But I do own a pair of holey chucks. Heh.   
  
The whole sneezing superstition came from Ranma 1/2 Book Number 3 (or 2 but I think it was 3). And also, I like Claire de Lune. Very calming. Nice. It was in Ocean's 11. Good movie.   
  
I have a weird thing about Heero being protective with Quatre without being the love interest. Mainly cause I think Heero and Duo are perfect for one another. And because I like Trowa and Quatre together the most. And that's about it. 


	4. Crushed

Itine  


* * *

  
  
Quatre made his way back to his room. He wanted to take a shower before tonight's dance. He pulled out his towel, soap and shampoo before heading to the bathroom. Quatre turned on the water and stripped out of his clothes. He climbed into the shower making sure that he cleaned every nook and cranny.   
  
'If he's there tonight,' Quatre thought. 'I don't wanna look like a slob.'   
  
Quatre quickly finished his shower and dried himself off with his towel. A knock came on his door just as Quatre reached for his toothpaste in his suitcase. With his towel wrapped around his waist, Quatre opened the door to see Wufei holding a tuxedo up by a hanger.   
  
Wufei had changed into a white, formal, Chinese outfit with a black dragon embroidered on the side. His hair was still pulled back into a ponytail and he held himself with an air of sophistication.   
  
"Hello Wufei."   
  
"Hello Quatre. Your sister asked me to bring this to you." He replied, handing the tux over to Quatre. "Tonight, everyone has to dress up in formal wear."   
  
"Oh, ugh. I hate these things." Quatre said, eyeing the tuxedo in his hands. "They're so uncomfortable."   
  
"And that's why I am wearing this." Wufei smirked.   
  
Quatre smiled. "You look awesome."   
  
"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, your sister and my wife are doing their hair in our room and I want to make sure that they don't mess anything up. My wife has a tendency to do that. I'll see you in a bit."   
  
"All right. Bye Wufei."   
  
Wufei gave the blonde a slight nod before turning to go into his own room.   
  
* * *   
  
Heero knocked on Trowa's door.   
  
Trowa groaned and rolled onto his side. "What?"   
  
"Trowa, get off your ass and open the damn door." Heero barked.   
  
Trowa glared at the door as if Heero could see him. He slowly got up and shuffled to the door. Heero was standing in the hallway, all dressed up. "What?"   
  
"You have to wear your tux, tonight."   
  
"Whatever for?"   
  
"It's a formal dance."   
  
"Ugh. Then I'm not going."   
  
"You have to."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To meet my brother."   
  
Trowa eyed Heero suspiciously. "You're an only child, Yuy."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "He's not my brother by blood but by bond. C'mon. You'll like him."   
  
"Fine, fine. Is that all?" Trowa sighed irritably.   
  
"Yep. I'll see you later."   
  
"Yeah." Trowa closed the door.   
  
'We've got to get him a man…' Heero thought. He shook his head and turned to go to his room, down the hall from Trowa's.   
  
Duo was struggling with his bow tie when Heero came back. "Stupid piece of shit! I just don't understand how this works!" The braided boy complained after giving up for the thousandth time.   
  
Heero chuckled. He walked over to Duo and started fixing the bow. "Calm down, baka. It's just a bow tie." Duo simply scoffed. "I'm sure Trowa's only going to come of his room to eat during this entire trip." Heero said as he finished with the bow. "At least he's agreed to meet Quatre tonight."   
  
"You mean he actually _wants_ to be social? Weird…hmmm…"   
  
"Hmmm what?   
  
"What's Quatre's preferences in the sexual department?"   
  
"Are you asking me if Quatre's gay?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty much."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well…I was thinking...maybe we could set him and Trowa up."   
  
"How about no."   
  
"Why not? Trowa's a good guy. And you said so yourself that everyone who meets Quatre likes him."   
  
"No, Duo." Heero said sternly.   
  
"Well, why not?" Duo said crossly.   
  
"I don't want to interfere with my brother's love life. Again."   
  
"What do you mean 'again'?"   
  
Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "About three years ago, I set Quatre up on a blind date."   
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come on guys! The sooner we go, the sooner I can get back to my room." Trowa called through the door.   
  
Heero sighed again. "I'll tell you later."   
  
The two stepped out of their room to see Trowa in his tux.   
  
"Hey! Tro-man! Lookin' good!" Duo winked. Trowa rolled his eyes and began to walk off. "Hey! No 'thank you'?" Duo called.   
  
"No." Trowa called back over his shoulder.   
  
Duo simply shrugged it off. He placed an arm around Heero's shoulders and followed Trowa to the elevators.   
  
* * *   
  
"Quatre, you look fantastic!" Iria squealed as she looked at her brother.   
  
"So do you." Quatre smiled. "Shall we go milady?" He held out a hand to his sister.   
  
"We shall." She smiled, taking Quatre's hand in her own. The two siblings walked down the hall behind the Changs.   
  
"Guess who's here." Quatre smiled pushing up his glasses.   
  
"Uh, Bob?"   
  
"No, silly. Heero. And he finally settled with someone."   
  
"Heero Yuy?!" Quatre nodded. "Wow…I remember when he was just eight years old."   
  
The four made it to the elevators but were stopped be a huge crowd that surrounded said elevators.   
  
"Awww man…" Sally sighed. "You guys up for the stairs?"   
  
"I don't mind. I'd rather take the stairs that wait here." Iria said.   
  
"Alrighty then, let's go. Onward to the stairs!" Sally called out, marching off to the stairs. Wufei shook his head muttering what sounded an awful lot like 'onna'.   
  
Quatre and Iria laughed and followed the married couple.   
  
One of the three elevators arrived to the third deck. In it was Heero, Duo, and Trowa. Trowa glanced at the crowd when he spotted a familiar blonde head.   
  
'It's him!' Trowa's jaw dropped slightly before pushing his way through the crowd in the elevator.   
  
"Trowa! Where're you going?" Heero called.   
  
"I'll catch you guys later!" Trowa called back.   
  
The brunette boy emerged through the groups of people and pushed his way to the stairs. He muttered 'excuse me' every now and then, keeping an eye on his blonde. Trowa noted that there was a woman attached to the boy's arm.   
  
'She _has_ to be his sister.' Trowa thought, noticing the striking resemblance between the two. Trowa convinced himself that that's all she was and continued to follow the two up to the second deck where the dance was being held.   
  
They finally reached the dining area where the blonde and his companions took seats at the bar. Just as Trowa was going to approach the boy, he spotted a girl walking towards his goal. She had long blonde hair, held from her face with a headband. She approached the blonde boy and tapped him on his shoulder. As the boy turned, Trowa watched in horror as the girl threw her arms around the blonde's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Trowa felt his whole world crashing down on his newly torn heart and fled from the scene. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own GW people. You should know that by now.  
  
Okay. So Heero's a bit OOC. Or maybe a lot. But that's okay, right? Yeah. And the whole thing where Duo makes fun of Trowa and Trowa makes fun of Duo and Heero curses at Trowa, it's a friend thing. It's a weird friendship but a friendship nonetheless. And I know you do it to your friends too. So that's about it. Oh yeah...poor Trowa. To get so close only to be crushed...I cry for you. :.( 


	5. Dance With Me

Itine  


* * *

  
  
Quatre felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to look at whom it was, this person launched themselves on him, their lips upon his own. After recovering from the shock, Quatre shoved the person off of him.   
  
"Hey sweetie!" the girl smiled.   
  
Quatre blinked. "Dorothy?" A smile grew on his face as recognition stepped it. Quatre had met Dorothy during the time he spent in Spain with Iria. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Quatre asked his friend, throwing his arms around her into an embrace.   
  
"Me and my girlfriend are escorting her brother to his friend's house. You remember Relena and Zechs right?"   
  
"Of course I do." Quatre turned to his sister and tapped her shoulder. "Look Iria. It's Dorothy."   
  
Iria turned and her face lit up as she looked at her friend. "Dorothy!" she squealed as she gave the girl a hug. "How's Relena?"   
  
"Don't you mean Tom?" Dorothy smiled slyly. Iria blushed in response. Tom was a close friend of Dorothy's who fell head over heals in love with Iria. "Tom's fine. He'll be traveling to America a week from now. He can't wait to see you again." Iria blushed even more.   
  
"Oh Dorothy. This is Wufei and Sally. We met them earlier."   
  
"How do you do?" Dorothy curtsied.   
  
Wufei gave a slight bow. Sally just smiled. "Well, I am getting pretty hungry. When are they going to serve the food?"   
  
"Onna, can't you think of anything other than your stomach?" Wufei said. Sally just smacked him on the shoulder.   
  
"Oy, Quatre!" Duo called, hand intertwined with Heero's. He was grinning as usual, making his way over to the blonde boy.   
  
"Hi Duo! Hi Heero!" Quatre smiled. "Duo, this is Iria, my sister, Dorothy Catalonia, and the Changs, Sally and Wufei. Everyone, this is Duo and Heero."   
  
The group exchanged greetings as the bell for dinner rang throughout the ship.   
  
"I gotta head back to Relena and Zechs. I'll see you at the dance later though." Dorothy winked, leaving to find her companions.   
  
"We should go find Trowa." Heero said. "Quatre, come to our table after you finish your meal. I want you to meet our friend."   
  
"Okay. See you then." Quatre turned and followed his sister and the Changs to a table.   
  
* * *   
  
At the sight of his blonde boy with that girl, Trowa felt as if his heart had been torn open. He was angry with himself and disappointed at the same time.   
  
'I should have known. No one _that_ beautiful could ever be single.' Trowa felt like crying. He didn't even know the boy and yet his feelings for him were so strong. He decided to just go to his room and stay there for the rest of the trip.   
  
"Trowa!"   
  
The brunette turned to see Heero approaching him. "Come on. Duo's saving us a table."   
  
Trowa sighed. Letting his hunger take over, he followed the other boy.   
  
Heero took note of his friend's change in attitude. "Uh, Trowa? Is everything okay?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be fine."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Heero nodded, not wanting to pursue the subject any further than the other boy wanted. They soon found Duo at the table and sat down. Throughout dinner, Duo engaged himself in a one-man conversation, Heero only saying something every so often. Trowa replayed the scene of the blonde and the girl kissing. Even though it made him sad, he just couldn't help thinking about the blonde boy. Trowa shook his head and stood to leave.   
  
"Hey Tro. Where you going?" Duo asked.   
  
"Back to my room." Trowa shrugged.   
  
"You can't." Heero said. "You agreed to meet my brother."   
  
"Well I changed my mind." Trowa snapped before leaving his friends who were gaping at him.   
  
"Hey guys!" Quatre said as he walked up to the couple. "What's up?"   
  
"What's his problem?" Duo asked turning to Heero.   
  
"Who's?" Quatre said curiously, a bit confused.   
  
"Trowa Barton." Heero growled. "I swear, he can be the coldest man in the world. He was supposed to meet you at least."   
  
"Hey listen. He doesn't _have_ to meet me. I'm sure he's got other things planned." Quatre tried to calm his brother.   
  
"He's got _nothing_ to do. He's just gonna go mope around his room all night." Duo said. He replaced his frown with a grin. "It's his loss. Come on! It's off to the ballroom!" Duo smiled and lead the way.   
  
"Duo…the ballroom's _that_ way." Heero said, pointing to the opposite direction from where Duo was facing.   
  
"Uh, yeah! I was just testing you!" He spun around. "To the ballroom!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and followed his lover while Quatre just laughed.   
  
The ballroom was already filling up with people. There was a band in the front of the room while glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Some people were already dancing while others stood by and watched or talked.   
  
"Dance with me!" Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and pulled him to the dance floor.   
  
Quatre laughed again as he watched his friends. 'They look really happy with each other…'   
  
An image flashed through the blonde's head. Quatre saw himself in Duo and Heero's place with his old boyfriend. They were happily dancing with one another, laughing at something only the two knew.   
  
Quatre's smile slowly faded as depression sunk in. He looked away from the dancing couple only to find himself surrounded by more dancers. All the spinning and twirling soon made the boy feel dizzy. He dashed away outside of the ballroom to the side of the ship, clinging to the railing and gasping for air. He felt like throwing up but nothing came. The blonde pulled off his glasses and ran his free hand through his hair. Overwhelmed by sadness, Quatre gave in to the tears that forced their way to his eyes. Standing alone, leaning of the railing, Quatre silently wept as the sounds of music and laughter emerged from the ballroom. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters.   
  
I know that it seems that Trowa is _way_ too attached so soon, but like I said, he has these strong feelings for _his_ blonde boy. This is his dream boy that's being kissed by some girl. How would you feel?  
  
More tears...Quatre, I'm sorry!! I cry for you too. But don't worry, things'll look up. Maybe... 


	6. They Finally Meet

Itine  


* * *

  
  
As soon as Trowa got to his room, he felt bad about leaving the way he did. 'It wasn't their fault…I guess I'll go apologize tomorrow.' Looking around the room, Trowa realized that he had nothing to do here. 'I definitely don't want to go to that dance. Seeing so many happy people in one room isn't very good if you're depressed.' The brunette sighed. 'I'll just go walk around the ballroom. Maybe the music will make me feel better…'   
  
With that, Trowa stepped out of his room and started to walk slowly towards the stairs. "I wish I could just meet him. Then I'd be able to see his eyes. Even if I can't have him, I can still dream…" He stepped onto the second deck and the sight he saw made him freeze. A few feet away from where he stood was a boy leaning against the side of the ship. The boy's face was turned away from Trowa's view but when he spotted the boy's blonde hair and a pair of glasses in his hands, Trowa knew that this was his dream boy.   
  
'It's him! Oh God, what do I do?' the brunette pondered until a sound caught his attention. '…He's crying…' Without thinking, Trowa approached the boy until he was directly behind him. "Why are you crying?" he whispered.   
  
Quatre jumped in surprise at the voice and turned around to face its owner. He gasped. 'It's him! The guy from the docks!' Quatre wiped his cheeks with his sleeves and felt a blush creep up. "It's-uh-it's nothing. I'm fine-I will be…fine." He felt his blush deepen. Luckily, the night sky hid this from his companion.   
  
Trowa wasn't convinced. He sighed and leaned on his arms against the railing. "You know, sometimes things feel better when you let it all out." Trowa watched the boy. 'Trust me…' he urged with his mind.   
  
Quatre looked away to the water splashing below.   
  
"Think of it this way," Trowa started. "My opinion of you can't really change since I don't even know you."   
  
Quatre smiled and chuckled at the remark. "You _do_ have a point."   
  
Trowa's heart skipped a beat. 'He laughed! I made him laugh! And, oh God, that smile! He's so beautiful…' Trowa examined the boy standing next to him. He wasn't very tall and seemed young. The immediate color of his eyes were hidden from the dark and his platinum blonde hair under the moonlight gave the boy a heavenly glow. "So, um, do you want to walk with me around the first deck? The sky tonight is beautiful and you can see it better from there."   
  
"Sure." Quatre smiled. "That'd be nice."   
  
The two silently made their way up to the next deck. Quatre placed his glasses inside his jacket and watched his shoes as they moved. "How come you aren't inside?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Huh? Oh. Well, I don't really like being crowded in a room filled with people."   
  
"Oh." The two walked on without a word. After a few minutes Quatre spoke up. "Watching all those couples in there…it reminded me of something I once had…" Quatre sighed and bit his lip.   
  
Trowa took this as a sign to change the subject. "So where are you from?"   
  
Quatre glanced up at the taller boy, grateful for the change. "Maine. I came to England with my sister when I was eighteen. That was about three years ago."   
  
"You're twenty-one? I would have guessed nineteen or still eighteen."   
  
"Quatre laughed again. "My sister says I have a baby-face. Being short doesn't help much either."   
  
At this comment, Trowa smiled.   
  
Quatre watched the other boy, taking note of all of his features. He was much taller than himself. Quatre could tell that this boy had a great body as it moved gracefully under the tuxedo. Quatre was in awe.   
  
"I've been away from home for a year. I don't think I could ever stay away any longer if I wanted to." Trowa said, shaking Quatre out of his thoughts.   
  
"Where are you from?"   
  
"California. I'm taking the train the day after the ship docks. And do I have something on my face?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Trowa smiled at the blonde. "You were staring. Do I have a wart on my face that I don't know of or am I _that_ hideous?"   
  
Quatre blushed again. "No, no. Neither of those. It's just that…" Quatre fumbled for an excuse. "You're really tall. Must be useful for whatever job you have."   
  
Trowa chuckled. "Don't let my height fool you. I'm only twenty-three. I don't work yet."   
  
Quatre smiled again. "So I look young because I'm short…"   
  
"And I look old because I'm tall." Trowa finished. "We make an interesting pair."   
  
Quatre felt himself blush harder. "So what brought you to England?"   
  
"School. My father wanted me to 'expand my talents' with my art before he passed away. I have to return home because my sister and my mother need my help back home." Quatre nodded in understanding. "So what about you?"   
  
"I had to get away…" Quatre slipped before realizing what he was saying. "But I'm going home now because of my father. He's dying and wanted to talk with me before he passed on. I didn't really leave on good terms with my father. He doesn't want to accept my lifestyle. But I don't care. I'd rather be happy without his approval than living a life that makes me miserable. And I'm jabbering on. Sorry."   
  
"No, no. Not at all. I don't mind a bit. It's good that you'd rather live your own life than have your father boss you around. I admire you for that."   
  
The two approached the front of the ship, also a sitting area for the travelers. Trowa leaned against a bench as Quatre leaned on one across his companion.   
  
"So are you here alone?" Quatre asked curiously, praying that the brunette was single.   
  
"If by alone you mean having no friend or family on this ship, then no. I'm here with two friends. And if you mean alone as in a companion to love then yes, I am alone."   
  
Quatre let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 'He's single! Oh, how I wish he were gay…' "So what do you look for in a person?" Quatre bit his lip again.   
  
Trowa's eyes slightly widened at the boy's new inquiry. He smiled and pondered the question. "Well, I'm looking for someone kind and understanding. And they have to be able to deal with me when I'm being an antisocial idiot. Like my first girlfriend." 'And my _only_ one at that.'   
  
Quatre's heart sank. 'Of course…I should have known. Of course he's not gay…" "Oh…so what happened between you and her, if you don't mind me asking."   
  
"She was great at all but she helped me realize something very important. Something that made me realized that it would have _never_ worked out between us. I'm kinda grateful for that." Trowa smiled to himself.   
  
'What did he realize?' Quatre wanted to ask but he didn't want to pry.   
  
"What about you? Have you found that special one?"   
  
Quatre chuckled. "It's kind of hard to tell when you've only been with one person."   
  
'What about that girl?' Trowa thought. 'Aren't you with her?' "What happened?"   
  
"He wasn't what I needed in my life…" Quatre bit his lip and looked away.   
  
'He?! Did he say 'he'?! Oh God!' Trowa's mind raced. "He?"   
  
Quatre looked back up at the taller boy. "Yeah…I'm gay…" 'He's disgusted! I shouldn't have said anything.' Quatre waited. "Um, if you're uncomfortable, I can leave you alone."   
  
Trowa snapped out of his thoughts. "No, no. I'm not uncomfortable. I have no problem with homosexuality." 'In fact, I'm all for it…'   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. You surprised me that's all." Trowa gave the blonde a reassuring smiled and received a grateful one in return. "So what happened between you and your boyfriend?"   
  
"He was the one I was thinking of." Quatre said, feeling sadness slowly creep up his heart. "I met him three years ago. My brother set it up. His name was Ted; my boyfriend not my brother. I soon saw Ted on a regular basis. We were really happy together." Quatre paused and took a deep breath. "He had a really bad temper though. And he would usually take it out on me. He would drink the night away and…" Quatre swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "…Beat me." Not thinking, Quatre raised his hand up to his cheek. "I didn't tell anyone and I was too afraid of what he would do if I left him. One day, he got really angry and just started hitting me. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong…I felt like I was going to die until my brother came in and took me away from Ted." Quatre felt his tears sting his eyes. "I turned to my father for comfort but he hates the fact that his son is gay and felt that I deserved what had happened." The tears took over, staining the blonde's cheeks. "That's why my sister took me to England. She said it was for studies but I knew it was to get away. I-I cou-I couldn't-" Quatre stuttered before feeling strong arms wrap around his waist.   
  
Trowa felt horrible that his blonde had went through what he did. He rubbed the smaller boy's back in comforting swipes while the boy cried into his chest. "Shhh…it's okay…it's okay…"   
  
Neither knew how long they stood there like that. Quatre felt immediate comfort in the taller boy's arms. Trowa wanted no more than to have his blonde feel no more pain. It was Quatre who first pulled away after his crying had dies down. Quatre looked into the taller boy's eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, Quatre reached up pulled the boy's face down and kissed him Trowa was shocked at first but the shocked turned to utter bliss. But before he could respond, the blonde pulled away, his eyes as wide as saucers. Quatre's hands flew up to his mouth, shocked at what he had done. Trowa just stared at him.   
  
"Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh Jesus. I'm so sorry." Quatre backed away with every phrase. Trowa, glued to his spot, simply watched the boy, racking his brain for something to say. Anything to assure the blonde. Trowa opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. Quatre turned and made a dash for the stairs. Trowa shot out of his trance and followed the blonde. Quatre felt so ashamed. He was just starting to befriend the other boy and he just screwed it up by kissing him. Quatre pushed through the crowd in the ballroom as fast as his legs could take him and found his way down the stairs and into his room. Trowa lost sight of his blonde when he stepped into the ballroom. He frantically searched the crowd and ran towards the stairs. When there was still no sign of the boy, Trowa slammed his fists into the wall.   
  
'Dammit! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I say something?! _Why!? Dammit!_" Trowa leaned his forehead against the abused wall. He felt a single teardrop fall from his eye. "I don't even know his name…"   
  
Trowa returned to his room. He collapsed onto the bed and in his pillow, he wept. On one deck above him, Quatre did the exact same thing. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters. But I do own that horrid Ted.  
  
Did I mention OOC-ness for this story? If not then now I did. Yah. This took me forever to get out but I think it's better than it was supposed to say originally. Rewriting can be a bummer. That's about it. Questions? Comments? Leave a review! Please? 


	7. Determination

Itine  


* * *

  
  
"Last night's ball was a blast." Duo stated while walking with Heero to Trowa's cabin for breakfast.   
  
"I don't know, Duo. I thought after the ball was more fun." Heero grinned.   
  
"I think you're right." Duo kissed Heero briefly on the lips.   
  
Heero raised his hand to knock when the door suddenly flung open.   
  
"Whoa, Trowa!" Duo exclaimed, a bit startled.   
  
Trowa took a step back. "What do you guys want?"   
  
"Geez man. We just came to get you for breakfast." Duo said, a little irritated.   
  
"I don't have time to eat right now. There's something I have to do." 'Rather, someone I have to find.'   
  
"Oh come on, Trowa. My brother's supposed to join us this morning." Heero complained.   
  
"Look. I'm really sorry but I can't. I'll see you guys around." The tall brunette shut his door and dashed away. He decided that he would find his blonde boy and confess his love to him. But not knowing the boy's name made Trowa's mission much harder but not impossible. 'I'm in love with him.' Trowa thought. With this in mind, Trowa's determination grew ten-fold, blowing away any doubt he might have had.   
  
As Trowa dashed up the stairs, the elevator doors opened, revealing Quatre and Wufei.   
  
"They said that they'd be at their friend's room. I think we can meet them there." Quatre said, looking up at the Chinese man.   
  
"Oy Quatre! Wu-man!" Duo called, seeing the pair walking by.   
  
The two turned to see Duo, hand-in-hand with Heero, grinning at them.   
  
"Maxwell, why do you always have that grin on your face?"   
  
"Cause I get so happy when I see you, Wuffiekins." The braided boy said, pinching Wufei's cheek to annoy the scholar.   
  
Quatre and Heero just laughed. Over the night, Duo had found out that it was great fun to annoy Wufei. Wufei, though he never would want to admit it, finds Duo's attempts funny and humors the boy by getting angry.   
  
"Dammit Maxwell! Touch me again and you won't have any fingers to pinch me with!"   
  
Quatre, Heero and Duo burst out into fits of laughter all over again.   
  
"So, can we join your for the day?" Quatre asked when he finally caught his breath.   
  
"Of course." Heero said. "Where's Iria and Sally?"   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "They're off doing feminine things." He said with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Yeah. Didn't you say your friend was gonna be with you?" Quatre noticed the lack of said friend.   
  
"He _was_. But he ran off. He said he had to do something important. Or something…" Duo shrugged.   
  
"Well then, shall we go?" Wufei turned back towards the elevator. The other three followed and began a discussion on fighting techniques.   
  
Quatre smiled at his friends before him. He was very grateful to have them with him. He needed something to distract himself from the events of last night. Quatre had cried at his stupidity through most of the night. The blonde still felt horrible now that the new day had sprung and hoped that he wouldn't have to have to encounter the taller boy throughout the rest of the trip.   
  
* * *   
  
"Dammit!" Trowa growled and punched the wall of his room. His mission was unsuccessful for he did not see the blonde boy anywhere. Trowa assumed that he must have stayed in his room all day. The brunette sighed. 'I guess it just wasn't meant to be…' Trowa fell into his bed and wept.   
  
* * *   
  
The next day, Trowa felt horrible. It was well into the afternoon when he decided to leave his room. Just as he stepped out, he almost crashed into a certain cobalt-eyed boy.   
  
"Heero! I'm sorry."   
  
"It's all right. I didn't think you'd be coming out today, Trowa."   
  
"Well, here I am."   
  
"Hn. Are you okay? You look awful."   
  
"I _feel_ awful."   
  
"Why? What happened?"   
  
Trowa sighed. "I'm sorry, Heero. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, to Duo, during this trip. I'm sorry for not meeting with your brother like I said I would."   
  
Heero eyed his friend carefully. 'He's distressed.' "Come on Trowa. Let's take a walk." Heero nodded towards the stairs.   
  
"All right." Trowa sighed again, following his friend. The two walked in silence to the first deck. They were standing at the front of the ship where Trowa and his blonde were the night of the dance. Trowa leaned against the exact bench that his blonde had been leaning against while Heero leaned against the one opposite him.   
  
"So what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately. Even for you."   
  
Trowa closed his eyes. "I'm in love with someone whose name I have no idea."   
  
"Whoa…love?"   
  
The taller boy opened his eyes and stared off into the distance. "I know it's real soon, but I also _know_ that I love him. But I'm an idiot."   
  
"Trowa, why don't you start from the beginning?"   
  
"It started the day this ship took off. I caught him staring at me." Trowa chuckled, much to Heero's surprise. "He looked so adorable. When I realized he was on the same ship as I, I was practically giddy. And you know me. I'm _never_ giddy. I just wanted to dream about him all day in my room. I had a good start until you asked me to meet your brother. Being friends, I agreed. When we were in the elevator, I saw him going towards the stairs. That's why I left you guys. I followed him up and was going to say something to him until I saw a girl come up and kiss him. I was heartbroken. I felt so foolish to believe him to be gay. And that's why I was so upset during dinner. After storming off, I decided to walk around. Then I saw him outside, crying. I went right up to him and asked him 'what's wrong?' He didn't tell me at first but then I convinced him to walk with me. I learned a bit about him and he of me. Then he told me about his previous relationship with a _boy_. I was so happy when he told me that he was gay. But of course, outside I remained calm. Remembering his ex-boyfriend made him sad again, so I held him in my arms. I felt so comfortable with him so close to my body. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. Before my mind could register any response, he pulled away, surprised at what he had done. He ran away from me, ashamed and embarrassed. I tried to follow him but I lost him in the ballroom. I hated myself for not responding sooner. Yesterday, I decided to try to find him. That's why I blew you guys off again, but I failed. Now, I don't think I'm supposed to find him. It's not meant to be…"   
  
Heero regarded his friend. "Trowa, if you feel so strongly about this guy, I don't think you should give up so easily. It seems you two connected somehow. I mean, he obviously has a hold on your for you to feel the way you do. I've never seen you like this before and knowing your story, it's nice in a way to see how much you care for your mystery guy. Don't give up, Tro. You don't want to lose a good thing."   
  
"Oy!! Heero!"   
  
Heero turned to see Duo and Quatre walking over. "Duo's coming. I guess you can finally meet my brother. He's coming too."   
  
"Hm." Trowa just stared at the water ahead of him, while letting Heero's words sink in.   
  
"Oy! Tro! Looks like you acme out of your shell." Duo smiled.   
  
Quatre smiled as well, staring at the taller boy's back.   
  
"Quatre, this is my good friend Trowa Barton." Heero introduced. "Trowa, this is my brother Quatre Raberba Winner."   
  
"Nice to finally meet…" Quatre started as Trowa turned about to face the blonde. Quatre's smile immediately fell into a look of surprise. "_You!_"   
  
Trowa blinked, his mouth agape. It was his blonde! His love!   
  
"Oh God…" Quatre backed away. "I'm sorry. I-" Quatre felt his tears pour out and turned to run away.   
  
"No! Wait!" Trowa called. He attempted to jump over the bench that separated them, but failed miserably. "Wait! _Please!_"   
  
But Quatre was already long gone.   
  
"NO!" Trowa slammed his fists against the bench before slumping down onto his knees.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Duo asked, confused by what had just happened.   
  
Heero quickly knelt down next to Trowa. "Quatre's the one?"   
  
Trowa nodded covering his face in his hands. "I love him…"   
  
Heero bit his lip. "Go to him."   
  
Trowa's head shot up and he looked into the pair of cobalt eyes. "What?"   
  
"Third deck, room 112. Go to him."   
  
"Thank you Heero." Trowa jumped up and ran to the third deck. To his love. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own the GW characters. I own a t-shirt that says "HEROS IN A HALF SHELL!!" Turtle power!   
  
What will happen next? The plot thickens...Muahahahaha! Or does it? I don't know. I'm as lost as you. Well...maybe not. Oh well. You'll just have to wait and see. Trowa finally confronts Quatre, next! Yah!


	8. Explain

Itine  


* * *

  
  
"_He's_ Trowa Barton? How can I ever face Heero and Duo again, knowing that their friend hates me? I just won't face them again…" Quatre sighed and brushed away his tears. 'I'll just stay down here for the rest of the trip and avoid them during meals…why did I have to be so stupid and kiss him? He was so kind to me and I just had to screw it all up. Stupid Quatre does it again…' The blonde was about to collapse onto his bed when a soft knock came at his door.   
  
'It's probably Heero or Duo…they probably want me to explain…Stupid Quatre…' He opened the door not to see Heero or Duo, but the tall green-eyed man he now knew as Trowa. Quatre gasped.   
  
'I caused those tears…' Trowa realized. He blinked. "We need to talk." Trowa said firmly.   
  
Quatre stepped back to let the other man in. He shut the door after himself and before Trowa could say anything, Quatre began apologizing like a madman.   
  
"Listen Trowa. I'm really sorry for kissing you like that. I didn't mean to. I was depressed and you were there comforting me. And you smelled real nice, too, but- WAIT! NO! Sorry. I mean, it should never have happened but you looked so gorgeous-NO! WAIT! Sorry! It's just, I really like you, and I'd love for us to be friends but I don't know if you could ever forgive me. I am really really sorry. I should have known you weren't like me, but I really wish you were- NO! Dammit! Sorry-"   
  
Suddenly, Trowa grabbed the rambling boy and planted a kiss on his lips, effectively shutting him up. Trowa held one hand to the boy's cheek as the other hand pulled the smaller boy to him. The brunette poured his heart out into the kiss, wishing that Quatre would feel it. When he pulled away, Trowa stared into Quatre's eyes while gently stroking the boy's cheek. Then Trowa finally realized what he'd wanted to know since he first saw his blonde.   
  
"Aqua…" Trowa whispered.   
  
"Huh?" Quatre asked, feeling somewhat dazed.   
  
"Your eyes. Ever since I first saw you, I've wondered what color they are. And now I know."   
  
"Trowa?"   
  
Trowa leaned down and gave Quatre a short and soft kiss. "My turn to talk now." The brunette sighed. "Ever since I first saw you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. And when you told me that you were gay, I nearly cried from happiness. I should have told you right then and there that I'm gay too. But, being the fool that I am, I didn't. And then you kissed me." Trowa sighed again, this time in content. "I felt like I was in heaven. But I didn't respond soon enough, giving you the wrong idea. So I spent all day yesterday searching for you but I failed. But now that you're here, I finally get to tell you what I've wanted to say for so long…I love you."   
  
Quatre blinked before the tears began pouring out again.   
  
In seeing this, Trowa panicked and stepped back. 'Oh no…does he not feel the same?' "Quatre…?"   
  
The blonde boy threw his arms around Trowa's neck and kissed him hard and passionately. "I love you, too."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Quatre nodded. "I was just so scared. I thought you hated me. And we just met the other night and everything. It's all moving so fast."   
  
"I know. I couldn't understand how you made me feel so…wonderful even without knowing your name and since I had only first seen you at the docks. I don't understand a lot of it but I do understand enough to know my feelings for you are real."   
  
Quatre purred and rest his head against Trowa's shoulder.   
  
"And besides…" The brunette kissed his love's forehead. "We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other."   
  
* * *   
  
"You mean that this whole time, those two have secretly been in love?!" Duo gaped. "And they didn't say _any_thing to us?!"   
  
The couple was currently walking around the first deck   
  
"I don't know how Quatre feels about him, Duo. Stop making things up."   
  
"But wouldn't it be great if he did? We'll be like one big happy family!"   
  
"Duo, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Well, Cat's your brother and…I am officially naming Trowa my…cousin! Yeah!"   
  
Heero simply rolled his eyes.   
  
"And then, we could go have family outings and stuff. Oh! And we can bring Wufei cause's now, he's my second cousin, twice removed." Duo winked. "And then Sally and Iria can join us too! And since Iria's gonna marry that Tom guy that'll make Dorothy her's and Quatre's family too cause Dorothy said that Tom was like a brother to her and since Dorothy and Relena are getting it on, she'll be apart of the family and Zechs will too! Sounds like fun, eh?"   
  
"Duo."   
  
The braided boy stopped walking and turned to face his partner. "Yeah?"   
  
"Either shut up or put those lips to _good_ use."   
  
Duo smiled mischievously before chasing Heero back to their room. 

* * *

  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters. Duh.  
  
This took forever and it's so short. I'm sorry. Huge block that I'm trying to get over. Especially since summer's arrived. Less distractions. Random Duo silliness. Rah.


	9. The Aftermath

Itine

* * *

  
  
Trowa didn't know whether or not to be elated at the fact that he found the man that he loved who loved him in return or scared at the scrutinizing gaze he was receiving from Quatre's sister.   
  
"What are your _intentions_ with my brother? Hm?" Iria's gaze was unwavering as a blonde eyebrow cocked at the question.   
  
"My 'intentions'?"   
  
"Yes. Are you going to sleep with him?"   
  
"Iria!" Quatre couldn't believe that his sister was interviewing Trowa. Although it was slightly funny to see him squirm, he did feel sorry for the brunette.   
  
"Is all you want from my brother sex? Because if that's all you want you can find a watermelon for all I care. Stay away from my brother."   
  
Trowa was speechless. Quatre had informed him of the fact that Iria wanted to ask him a few questions. He did _not_ expect them to be such blunt inquiries. "I-I…" he stammered. He felt flustered.   
  
"Iria, come on. Lay off." Quatre frowned.   
  
Iria cleared her throat before leaning closer to the brunette. "Trowa Barton, is it?" Trowa merely nodded. "Quatre's a good kid. And you don't _mess_ with a good kid, understand?" Again Trowa nodded as Quatre rolled his eyes. "I'm keeping an eye on you. Got it?"   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
"Hmmm…" Iria leaned back in her chair. "Heero, your turn." The blonde woman got up and the cobalt-eyed man took her place.   
  
"Trowa, I know that we're friends but Quatre's my brother. You hurt him, I will _not_ hesitate to retaliate. Any pain you inflict upon Quatre, I will return it nine-fold. It would normally be _ten_-fold, but you _are_ my friend."   
  
Trowa sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt Quatre. I'd rather hurt myself than let any pain come to him."   
  
"Awww…" Iria cooed. She threw her arms around Trowa's neck and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Welcome to the family!"   
  
"Uh, thanks." Trowa looked up at Quatre.   
  
Quatre shrugged and offered the brunette a gentle smile. Trowa returned the smile.   
  
Duo laughed before charging into the group and hugging everyone. "Just like one big happy family! Where's Wuffie? Haha!"   
  
**. . .**   
  
"Sorry about that." Quatre said as Trowa closed the door to his room. "They're very protective."   
  
"So, I noticed." Trowa smiled slightly. "But, Iria gave me her blessing."   
  
Quatre sat down on his bed "Yes…she did…"   
  
Trowa walked over to Quatre. "And Heero gave me his blessing too. Well, sort of."   
  
The blonde giggled. "Yes, he did too…"   
  
Trowa kneeled and looked up into aqua eyes. "And I have _your_ blessing, right?" He placed his left hand upon Quatre's cheek. Quatre instantly leaned in to the touch and closed his eyes.   
  
"Mm-hmm…"   
  
"And that's all that really matters…"   
  
"Hmmm…."   
  
Trowa leaned in gently kissing his new boyfriend on the lips. Quatre responded, tentatively at first. His kisses slowly became more and more aggressive, much to Trowa's delight. As Trowa was leaning forward pushing Quatre back onto the bed, a banging came at the door.   
  
"Awww! Come on you guys!" Came Duo's voice from the other side of the door.   
  
Trowa groaned, frustrated at the fact that he couldn't be alone with Quatre just yet.   
  
"It's lonely out here! Heero doesn't talk to me and Wuffie is trying to rip my braid out! Come on! Don't leave me here with these two!"   
  
"Duo, leave them alone, baka!"   
  
"Oww! Heero! Not the hair!"   
  
Quatre giggled. "Should we separate them?"   
  
"Well, _they're_ separating _us_…"   
  
Quatre laughed and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. He leaned up and placed a quick kiss upon the brunette's lips. "Come on, before Duo starts crying."   
  
Trowa sighed and sat up on his haunches as Quatre got up and opened the door.   
  
"Oh thank you!" Duo sighed in relief before throwing his arms around Quatre's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I would've gone mad without you Kitty-Cat."   
  
"Maxwell, the new couple apparently wants to spend time with each other. Leave them alone." Wufei said from across the hall.   
  
"But I wanna _play_!" Duo pouted.   
  
"_That's_ why you interrupted us?" Trowa called from inside the room. "To _'play'_?"   
  
"Well, Heero's being grumpy…"   
  
"Grumpy? _I'll_ show you _'grumpy'_…" At that, Trowa dashed towards Duo.   
  
"Heeeero! Help!" The braided boy hurried away from the vengeful Trowa.   
  
"Wait 'til I get my hands on that braid, Maxwell!" Trowa growled.   
  
"Heero!!"   
  
Heero shook his head. "Serves you right, baka!" He looked at Quatre. "Join us for tea?" He said motioning at Wufei.   
  
Quatre shrugged. "Sure."   
  
**. . .**   
  
The day was finally through, dinner had been served, and Heero promised to keep Duo busy for the night. Trowa and Quatre could finally be alone.   
  
Quatre sighed before plopping onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes and shrugged his jacket off. Trowa chuckled as the jacket dropped onto the floor.   
  
"You're messy."   
  
Quatre smiled. "I'm not messy, I'm tired."   
  
"I see." Trowa picked the jacket up off the floor and hung it in the closet. He removed his own and placed it next to Quatre's. He then walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, and climbed in next to Quatre.   
  
The moment Trowa was situated and comfortable, Quatre turned around and wrapped an arm under the lean man and rested his head at the crook of his shoulder. His right hand rested idly upon Trowa's chest.   
  
"Mmmm…" Quatre purred in comfort.   
  
Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre's petit waist as his left hand held Quatre's upon his own chest. "I'm glad I decided to go back home when I did…"   
  
"Hmmm…me too…"   
  
"And I'm glad I finally found you…"   
  
"I'm glad you found me too…"   
  
Trowa pulled Quatre's body closer to him, causing Quatre to snuggle into Trowa's body. "Quatre?"   
  
The blonde didn't respond.   
  
Trowa looked down at the boy in his arms. 'He fell asleep on me…' The sounds of Quatre's steady breathing caused the brunette to smile. He placed a gentle kiss upon his angel's forehead. "Good night, Quatre…" Trowa relaxed in the bed as sleep finally took over. 

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the GW characters. Sigh...  
  
Another short chapter. And after almost a year in waiting...wow. Sorry. Some silliness...no real plot...The plot will continue once they've reached land. I suppose I should speed it up a bit then. Okay. I don't know what to say, really. It's 2 in the morning. I needed a drink of water and on my way back up, I did this. Amazing...Imagine if it were three in the morning and I needed a can of soda...oh well...Questions? Comments? Review! 


	10. What's Your Favorite?

Itine

* * *

"You thought that Dorothy was my girlfriend?" Quatre giggled. 

"Well, how was I supposed to know otherwise? Usually when I see two people kiss the way you two did, I'd assume that they were a couple." Trowa responded.

The two were sitting at the stern of the ship, watching the waves the Itine made in its path. It was well into the afternoon and the two found some alone time after being harassed by Duo to "play" with him. Again.

"Maybe it would have been better if you knew that she only fancies women."

"Wait, you mean she's-"

"Uh-huh. She's on the ship with her girlfriend, Relena. I should introduce you before we all go our separate ways..." Quatre trailed off, realizing all too suddenly that he and Trowa would have to leave each other as well when they reached America.

Trowa, too, realized this fact as he unconsciously tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist. He had just found his love. He didn't want to leave him so soon.

"Trowa..." Quatre said, a little uneasily, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts.

The brunette kissed the other boy's temple. "Don't worry about it, Quatre..."

"But...as soon as we reach America, I'll be going off to Maine and you'll be going to California. That's so far away..."

"I know..." Trowa sighed. "But we'll make it work. I won't give you up that easily. I'll visit you as soon as I finish up some business at home."

Quatre didn't respond. He was trapped in his own thoughts as he stared off into the open waters.

"Quatre, don't worry about it. Nothing could keep me away from you for long."

The blonde simply nuzzled the other's chest. He wanted to savior Trowa's touches before having to give them up. 'If Trowa says that it'll be all right, I'm sure everything will work out in the end...' Quatre sighed. "I love you, Trowa."

"I love you too, Quatre."

---

Ten people all sat at one table. All were now at least acquainted with each other if not only friends.

"What a small world!" Relena laughed. "Here we are going off to see Treize, and as it turns out, you two are going to visit Treize as well."

Zechs sighed. "I only hope he knows that all of us are coming. If not, I'm personally going to kick _all four_ of you out."

Duo grinned. "Awww, c'mon, Zechs. We won't disturb you and your Treizie-poo that much!"

The blonde man simply glared at the braided boy.

"Well what about you two?" Dorothy turned to Wufei and Sally. "Where are you off to once you reach America?"

"We have a friend in Chicago named Lucrezia Noin. She's going to accompany us once we get to Illinois." Wufei answered. "After that, Noin has everything else planned."

"Wow." Iria said. "I would love to be able to do that. I've never really been outside New England."

"Then why don't you join us?" Sally proposed. "I'm sure Noin won't mind. You two will get along splendidly."

"I'm not sure. But if you guys are ever in Portland, be sure to look me up. I'll definitely show you guys around." Iria offered.

"We'll be sure to remember that."

"Hey!" Duo pouted. "I wanna go with you guys too."

"Please, Maxwell. I've had enough of you for this one trip alone. I wouldn't be able to stand _another_ trip with you. But Heero, you're welcome any time." Wufei smirked.

"Well, thank you, Wufei." Heero nodded.

"Awww...Heero! You wouldn't leave me would you?"

"_You're _the one who wanted to visit Treize. Aren't you going to stay there for a while?"

"Please, Yuy. Take him with you." Zechs shook his head. "I don't want to deal with anymore of this 'I want to play' business."

Trowa scoffed. "Try dealing with it when you're trying to have some good alone time."

Quatre just giggled at the cross look Trowa was tossing at Duo.

"That's _exactly_ what I want to avoid."

"Awww, poor Duo." Quatre smiled. "Duo, you can stay with me whenever you want."

"Thanks Q-man!" Duo beamed.

"Are you sure about that, Quatre?" Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Duo has a bottomless stomach."

The small blonde chuckled. "I'm positive."

"You guys, tomorrow is our last full day on the ship. Can you believe it?" Relena said, excitedly. "In less than forty-eight hours, we'll be in America."

"Wow, you're right." Dorothy said. "Time sure flies."

Sally smiled. "Sure does..."

"Haha! This is the best voyage I've _ever_ been on!" Duo laughed.

Trowa looked at Quatre. "You can say that again."

Quatre smiled in return.

"Well, wherever we all end up, I hope everyone has a safe voyage when they get there." Dorothy said.

"Cheers to that." Relena held up her wine glass.

All ten clinked their glasses together. "Cheers!"

---

"I'm gonna have to say...roses. They're just so classy and beautiful. And they come in so many different colors." Quatre answered.

The blonde was sitting cross-legged upon his bed facing Trowa who was lying down with his hand holding up his head. The two had spent the last hour or so asking each other questions. Quatre was idly playing with Trowa's free hand with looking down at the brunette lovingly.

"Hmmm...what's your favorite animal?" The blonde asked.

Trowa thought about it. "I'll have to say...a cat...no pun intended." He winked. "Cats are so graceful and acrobatic. Plus, I think it'd be interesting to be able to jump down three stories without so much as a scratch."

Quatre smiled. "I guess it kinda suits you."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well, every move you make is so graceful. Your movements are so fluid. And your eyes remind of a cat's eyes, too."

"Hmmm." Trowa purred. Not intentionally. "Let's see...what's your favorite place to be kissed?"

Quatre laughed. "I'm not gonna tell you that!"

The other boy frowned. "Why not?"

"Because..." Quatre smiled seductively. "You're gonna have to find that out on your own."

Trowa smiled in return and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well in _that_ case..." Trowa sat up and kissed Quatre just below the ear. "Is it here?"

"Mmmm..." The blonde closed his eyes. "Close...not quite."

Trowa kissed down Quatre's slender neck. "Here?"

"...No..."

Trowa moved to the other side of Quatre's neck and began kissing it. "How about here?"

Quatre emitted a little moan but still shook his head. "No..."

Trowa made a move for Quatre's collarbone. But unfortunately, Quatre's shirt was in the way.

With his eyes still closed, Quatre giggled. "So close..."

Trowa simply stripped the blonde of the offensive shirt. His eyes roamed over Quatre's perfect pale skin before moving in again. Quatre lifted his chin to give Trowa more access. The brunette planted kissed all across Quatre's collarbones. "Here?" He asked, his voice sultry with desire.

"Mmmm...Trowa..." Quatre opened his eyes slightly before wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck. He kissed the other boy deeply on the lips, much to Trowa's delight.

When they finally broke for air, Trowa chuckled. "We should play this game more often." He looked down at the boy he loved who looked up at him with love in his eyes.

Quatre sighed. "So Trowa..."

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite place to be kissed?"

Trowa smiled as Quatre proceeded to find the desired spot.

* * *

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I own a box of Corn Chex. Yummy.

Those two were getting awfully close at the end, don't you suppose? But they didn't do anything too naughty! That's for later. Heh. Anywho, they're reaching land soon! You know what that means? The end is coming soon! Yeah. But don't worry. It won't be TOO soon. Yep. Thanks to all readers and all reviewers. And to the makers of Corn Chex.


End file.
